Secret Lovers
by yaoifan124
Summary: Slight ZoLu, Main Pairing: AceLu, Luffy POV. One-Shot. Luffy and Zoro got into another argument. Zoro is just too pushy for the innocent teen. Ace comes home to see this and is upset to see his little brother like this. How will Ace comfort him? Rated: M


**Title: Secret Lovers**

**Pairing: AceLu, slight ZoLu**

**Rating: M**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the characters or anime!**

**A/N: I am posting it seperate from other things because it was originally was going to be by itself anyway, so here it is. Hope you enjoy!**

* * *

><p>"It's getting late… I better go." Zoro told me.<p>

"Awww~! But we were having fun!" I whined.

"Luffy… you know how Ace gets when I stay long." Zoro pointed out. I plopped down on my side, laying down with a pout.

"But~ he doesn't get home until ten!" I whined.

It was only nine-thirty and usually Ace got home _at_ nine-thirty, but tonight was Friday so he had to work late. Zoro grunted and looked at me stubbornly. I stared back with a puppy-dog frown. We stayed like that and the clock was ticking.

"Stop being stubborn and stay until nine-fifty, at least!" I shouted with my eyebrows furrowed. He stared a bit longer, then sighed.

"Fine… Stubborn ass…" He grumbled the last part, but I heard.

"You are too!" I snapped at him and rolled to my back and laid there with my hands above my head.

"Ya know…" Zoro began. He stood above me and smirked.

"_I know_, what?" He threw one leg over me, got down and had his hands on each side of my arms.

"You're making yourself vulnerable…" He smirked down at me and had a teasing tone. I grinned.

"How so?" I asked in a playful tone. He chuckled and leaned down.

"Leaving yourself open…" He whispered on my lips, before pressing his against mine. 'Zoro and I have been dating for the past six months.' He slid his tongue along the bottom of my lip. I opened my mouth for access. His tongue darted in and started to roam the known territory. My arms encircled his neck and my hands gripped his hair. 'The farthest we have gotten is making out, but no further. I am too afraid to go farther and it doesn't feel right. Like right now.' His hand slowly glided up and under my shirt. I released the kiss quickly.

"Z-Zoro!" I grabbed his hand. He peered down upon me. "I'm still not ready…" I whispered in panic and an uneven breath. He sighed in frustration.

"Luffy…" He sat up and was pinching the bridge of his nose. "It doesn't hurt… I promise." He looked down at me and informing the fact.

"I… can't… I just can't! I'm sorry, Zoro." I whispered the last part. I looked to Zoro. He has been really… _testy_ lately. I know he has been waiting a month now, but he needs to be good and wait a bit longer. Zoro sighed frustratingly again.

"Come on, Luffy! It's been a month!" He looked down at me.

"I told you I wasn't ready yet!" I shouted at him. 'Did I mention we seem to have been arguing a lot lately as well? Also, somehow the magic for our love is gone.'

"Grow some balls and take it like a man!" I felt hurt and I pushed him off.

"Get out!" I screamed at him and pointed to the door.

"I was making my way anyways!" He shouted into my face.

He stormed to the door and slipped his boots on and tore his jacket off the rack, making it fall to the floor. I flinched at the noise and also at the slamming door. I had my arm down and to my side. I listened as Zoro's car started and screeched out onto the road. I ran to my room with tears flowing down my face.

"Why does he have to be so mean about it?" I cried out. My eyes were furiously stuffed into the bed sheets. "I'm just not ready! Why can't he understand? I'm scared!" I sobbed out and climbed fully onto my bed.

I pulled my iPod out from under my pillow and set the headphones on my head. I hiccupped while I looked through my iPod. I was trying to find my 'Sad Playlist'. I usually listened to it when me and Zoro were going through a rough part of our relationship. I set it to shuffle and let it begin. It started with one of my favorite songs. "Pain" By Three Days Grace. I laid down on my bed, curled up into a ball. My knees to my chest, arms wrapped around them, head down and I started to sob again; making the sheets wet. I silently sobbed and tried to make my clenching heart go away.

'I still lay here after a good half an hour, waiting… What for? I don't know, but I am waiting.' My tears were dry and I still listened to my iPod with the same balled position. I felt a hand slid under my side, which was on the bed, lift me up and pull me into a warm embrace. I knew who it was… My earphones were slide off my head and thrown to the side.

"Another fight with your boyfriend?" I nodded, "Lu…" Ace began to speak. "What did he do this time?" I made myself comfy in his arms, his chest was to my back, and move my head to look up at him. He looked at me, waiting for the answer.

"He was trying to get in my pants…" I pouted. Ace stiffened with anger.

"Again?" His eyebrows were furrowed.

"Yeah…" I squeaked out.

"Oh, Lu… don't be upset…" He snuggled me closer and I leaned into it more, liking it.

"I-I can't help it…" I cried out to my brother. I moved and made myself where my chest was against his. I hugged around him tightly. I sighed, "I think I'm going to break up with him…"

"In my opinion, that would be great." Ace hugged me tighter. I felt warmth, a different kind of warmth, surge through me. A blush tickled my face. I pulled away. "Lu?" I felt myself feel really… _awkward_, but in a good way. As it felt… _wonderful_? Yeah that's a nice choice in wording.

"Uhh…" I saw that my brother wasn't wearing a shirt and I blushed even harder. 'Why am I feeling like this? I've lived with him forever and now I think I… _love_ him. But brothers aren't aloud to love… right? Geez, I hate this, my head hurts.' I gripped at my head.

"Lu, are you okay?" He grabbed my shoulders. I couldn't look at his face though. I just couldn't.

"Yeah… I'm okay…" I whispered.

"Look at me and tell me that…" He stated.

"I… can't…" I shook my head.

"Why?" He asked, but I ignored the question, for instead I took a chance.

"Can I do something without you getting mad at me?" I asked, peering up at him. His face showed confusion.

"Of course I wouldn't get mad… why?" I fidgeted a little.

"I want to see something," I told the truth.

"Okay… See what?" He asked with the same confusion and wonder building up in his voice.

"Just promise you won't get mad…" I looked up at him fully now. My face was still flushed; for sure.

"Okay… I promise I won't get mad. Now wha-mmf!" I locked my lips to his.

My eyes closed while my hands held his shoulders firmly. He was tensed up under my grasp, but then it softened. He seemed to be kissing back. I half lidded my eyes to see he was looking at me, relaxed. We released for much needed air. Soon he attacked my lips again and I was pushed down onto the bed. He was saddled on me and he was devouring my lips. His tongue slid on my bottom lip and I opened my mouth to let him in. His hands started wondering under my shirt and to my chest. His thumb rubbed at my nipple and I moaned. When he did this though I did not try to stop him. I wanted more and wanted more of him. My arms went around his neck and they tangled into his hair. I pulled him closer as his hands began playing my nipples. He pulled away from the kiss and went along my jaw line. I moaned as he started nibbling on my neck. He stopped all actions and pulled away. I was out of breath and panting as I watched his horrified expression. My hands were by my head as they fell off his shoulders.

"W-we can't do this, Lu. We're brothers!" He told me and I looked at him with lust filled eyes. I _wanted_ him- no I _needed_ him.

"Please, hah, A-ace." I said his name and he tensed. He looked like he was about to kill himself for violating his own little brother. I sat up and wrapped my arms around his torso.

"L-Luffy." He whispered and I panted against his chest.

"I want, hah, Ace." I whispered and had my body against his.

"I don't think I can…" He said as he was getting nervous. I felt my pants growing tighter and it wasn't helping that I was against his bare chest. I moved closer to him and I ended up rubbing against his hard groin. He moaned and I lightly smiled while suppressing a moan, I knew I had him.

"Please~!" I was whimpering at the need and his hands were grasping my arms.

He was trying not to, but he was losing as he moved and his clothed erection rubbed against mine. His breath hitched this time and I moaned deeply at the feeling, unlike earlier. He then grabbed my shoulders as he pulled me back and his lips were on mine. He pressed me down onto my back and his hands began to wonder again. I moaned as he had his knee between my legs and nudged against my erection. Our kiss was released when I moaned and he kissed along my jaw line and to my neck. He nibbled, licked, and anything that was driving me crazy.

"Ngha! A-Ace~! P-please…" I pleaded and he froze, but continued as he took my shirt off.

His tongue trailed down my chest as I was gripping the sheets above my head. Little moans left my mouth as he stopped at my nipple with his tongue and began to play with one of them as the other was being messed around with his hand. He swirled around my nipple and his saliva was hot then got cold from the room's temperature. He bit lightly, making me groan as he was teasing, and was on his way to my other nipple to do the same thing. Moans still left my mouth as he continued down my chest, past my stomach and to my pants line. My hips bucked up lightly and he let his hands slid down my curves and slowly take my pants off, along with my boxers. I felt the cold linger across my member as it made me shudder in some sort of pleasure.

His hot breath lingered around it and I moaned out with a shudder. His tongue slowly went up my shaft and my back arched slightly as my hips wanted to buck up, but were held down by his hands. He went down slowly then moved back up again and stopped at the tip as he slowly went back down with his mouth going over it as well. A moan ripped from my throat and he paused momentarily.

"A-Ace, please…" My voice was lined with lots of lust. Nothing seemed to cross my mind, except him taking me. Taking my innocents. My important V-card. Whatever you wanted to call it, he was going to take it. I was fine with it, I was willing.

I felt his mouth pull away and I groaned out. He gazed at me with glossy eyes. Two fingers slid into my mouth and I looked at him curiously, but wanting more of everything. His leaned in and put his lips on my earlobe, grazing it lightly.

"Suck on them." He instructed lustfully and licked my ear. I moaned around his fingers and soon started to suck on them. I laced them with my saliva as he continued to nip at my neck. I bit lightly on them before continuing on. Soon he slid them out of my mouth and I groaned. He pulled away and was smirking. "More comes." He whispered against my lips as I felt something slimy slid against one of my ass cheeks. As it slid down it prodded before sliding into me. It felt weird and it hurt for some odd reason. I groaned out in pain and grabbed his shoulders. He was nipping at my bottom lip and stuck his tongue into my mouth. I felt his finger move and it became quite alluring to me. As I moaned out another digit prodded in and I groaned out. His mouth moved along to my neck. As I soon began to moan again he moved them and he stretched me, as I could feel. Going deeper each time and soon.

"Ngaha~!" I gasped in a breath as I felt him rub against something inside me.

"Found it." He muttered against my neck and soon rubbed against it more. I gripped his shoulders and felt my back arch up as I leaned up against him more. It felt good! But it was soon taken away as he removed his fingers. I groaned at the loss and how he moved around. I looked to see he was taking his pants off and was crouching between my legs. He picked up both of my legs and I felt my cock pulsing from the inactions it was getting.

I felt Ace's hand slid down on my inner thigh and I moaned out as I gripped the sheets beneath me. My legs were set in certain places. One was on his hip as the other was on his shoulder. I watched as he leaned down to kiss my lips lightly, pulling away a little, but had his lips linger on mine.

"Relax, okay?" He whispered and peered down at me. I shuddered at his stare as it seemed to make it even more unbearable. I nodded and I felt something much bigger prod at my entrance. This "thing" became a huge cock that was pushed into me at once. I screamed up in pain and he merely captured my lips in the middle of it. I felt tears slip past my eyelids and I felt my finger nails digging into skin. "M'sorry." He whispered as he repeated between each kiss down to my neck from my lips. I whimpered as he tried to comfort me. It hurt, damn it!

Soon his hips started to rock in a smooth notation and I felt myself being rocked with it. I felt as I was adjusting to Ace's length nicely and I moaned at the notation. Then I felt his lips lightly kiss mine before I felt him slid out and ram back into me. My back arched and I moaned out with pleasure. I gripped at his shoulders as my eyes had grown wide and I soon gasped in a breath from my loud moan. He pulled out and began to thrust into a slow movement. I looked up at him as he had pulled away form my neck. I moved my hands to his hair and gripped the mop on his head. My fingers entangled with the strands and I pulled him down to kiss my lips. He gladly accepted it and kissed back with a lot more passion as he had gripped on my hips.

He did a deep, hard thrust into me and I moaned into the kiss, allowing his tongue to explore more and massage my own. He began to move faster and I panted out more as I felt saliva rolling down my chin from our messy kiss. I felt him thrust into my prostate and my back arched deeply and my head slammed back into the bed as I cried out in pleasure. He moaned out on my chest and I felt as he was breathing deeply on me. He hit the same spot and I had lost it. I moaned out more and pull on his hair as it felt good. He moaned out as on of his hands grabbed my erection to pump it. He pumped with our rhythm and I couldn't help the fact I felt my end, much to my dismay. I was enjoying this moment as it was happening.

"Mnaha~! A-Ace~! AGHAAA!" I had screamed up in pleasure as I let my head fly back with eyes squeezed shut as I came in his hand. He moaned deeply out and I gasped in air as he had to thrust once more into me before releasing himself into me with a moan of my nickname, "L-Lu~!" I had moaned out as he said that and how his cum felt awkwardly good in me. He pulled out and we groaned. He fell to my side and his head laid on my arm that had fell out to my side. I panted out and was still in orgasm land as it felt wonderful. The sweet bliss of it was fading and I turned my head to him.

"N-ne, Ace…" I whispered and he looked at me. I smiled before rolling on my side and wrapping my arms around his neck. He had his around my waist and pulled me in close.

"Hmm?" He hummed out in response as he rested his forehead against mine. I giggled lightly and he peered at me with his eyes.

"I love you~!" I said out and he chuckled.

"I love you too." He whispered and kissed my lips lightly. I returned it and then I felt the bed vibrate and a ring tone playing.

_Cause you're hot then you're coldYou're yes then you're noYou're in then you're outYou're up then you're downYou're wrong when it's right._

"Zoro." I whispered as I knew the ring tone. Ace picked up my phone. "A-ace!" I said and he flipped it open.

"Hello?" He asked and I watched him. "He's not home right now." He said and I tilted my head. "He's enjoying himself in fun land. He has someone new, so I suggest not to try again. Or a certain boyfriend will be pissed." He hung up with reply and tossed it behind him somewhere. "There…" He whispered before grabbing a blanket and pulling it over us. He held me close and had his head on top of mine. I smiled lightly, enjoying the warmth form his body.

"Thank you, Nii-chan." I whispered and he chuckled.

"Anything for you, Lu. Now get some rest." He stated and before I knew it he was asleep. I giggled and closed my eyes.

"Goodnight, Ace…" I whispered and faded into sleep.


End file.
